talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kekkyeteryl
History Kekk is a Shadow Soul, and has thusly spent most of his time in the dimension-neutral Shadowside. After finding his own way out, Kekk has largely become something of an information broker to the right people, believing that knowledge is power. Though he has gone through few notable events, it is known that he will gladly fight any opponent he believes is strong enough to give him at least a small challenge. Because of his frequent visits to Aspio, these people have included Rita Mordio. He is guided largely by whim, however, and so while it is more common to find him in Aspio he could be anywhere else in the world, even if for no particular reason. Many humans have built a sort of legend around him, which is generally believed because of how widespread it is. The legend being that his unusual mix of magic and unarmed combat in a midair style have placed him above humans. He has neither confirmed nor denied this. A very select few; those who dealt with it and a couple very lucky information brokers; know that he is willing to carry out tasks like a do-it-all mercenary for the right price. Description Kekk looks relatively human, but his skin is shadows and his eyes are bright glowing yellow/topaz with a pitch black pupil. Where his hands should be is instead a bladed feather crest with which he fights. If he believes he is facing an opponent strong enough to challenge him, he may extend these crests in to two identical scythes, the blades of which are nearly identical to the crest. The scythes are bladed on the outside of the blade as well as the inside, so he may swing them back and still cut. When he is using his scythes, he is faster and more deadly than usual, and his actual hands may be seen. He generally wears a heavy cloak and hood in towns and forces his eyes to a dim glow, to prevent humans from panicking. (Just yet, anyway.) Personality Kekk has a cruel sense of humor bordering on sadistic. He is cunning, clever, and almost always enjoying himself in his own way. He is constantly probing the weaknesses of that which is around him and looking for ways to outdo those he has to be near for a period of time. He is guided almost completely by whim in his goals and is a somewhat random person. His speech pattern could best be described as silvertongued. Nevertheless, fun is important to him, in a way. This is his theme. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bBBeoiyu0w Capabilities He knows mostly dark and aerial techs, as well as a select few spells. Due to his nature as a Shadow Soul, dark energy is absorbed and light energy magnifies his ability. However he is slightly weak to water and particularly so to earth. It is EXTREMELY hard to kill a Shadow Soul. They can be knocked out or dissipated, but to thrust them through the border of life and death before their prime soul dies has never been done. He can be considered a Magic Knight, since he has spell and weapon capability, though he focuses more on techs. Dark Top The user spins (horizontal), with dark energy at their hands, cutting nearby opponents. Dark Raven The target receives a quick strike. The user then folds it’s wings around itself and spins (vertical) into the opponent, unfolds, and finishes with a hard strike with a beak or foot. (In this case, he extends the feather crest to be like wings) Dark Ripsaw The users spins (vertical) very quickly, into the target. A ripsaw effect ensues, and small lasers of dark energy cut out form the point of the ripsaw. Dark Dive A quick, angled dive with shadowy energy. Good combo ender. Dark Rush The user charges dark energy, and then blasts forth with immense power. Strategic Robin A quick side kick, and then an upwards kick in succession, easy to combo. Traitorous Raven A snap kick, and then the user slips behind the target and delivers a sharp elbow strike. Easy to combo. Executing Crow (midair only) A powerful over-head axe kick to send the opponent down. Good combo finisher. Morbid Vulture (midair only) Streak down at an angle at the target, slam into target and cross slash. Auto critical. Good combo finisher. (Techs used with scythes) Crocodile Fang (Dual) The two scythes are swung at angles downward at the opponent. Easy to combo (the end can be used to flip the user into the air) Whirlwind (Dual or single) The scythe(s) are held at length and the user spins. Good landing attack. Marsh Fang (Dual or single. Dual is much harder) The user spins and brings the scythe(s) low to the ground. As he rotates to face his opponent, the scythe tip(s) is/are brought up through the target. Easy to combo. Arcane Seal: Spell Sequencer Spell Sequencer consumes another spell’s mana cost in order to store that spell away. That spell may then be cast spontaneously at a later time. Dark Seal: Shadow Grave This seal gathers shadow energy and all shadow based creatures in the area, sealing them inside a curious-looking tomb. They are drained of excess power, and released (though any negative effects on them also dissipate). This drained shadow energy is either released as a shockwave, or transferred to the caster. Dark Seal: Shade Razor A razor-sharp cutting of shadow energy strikes the target. WARNING: This character is an OC, and is the property of the Aeon Flare Coalition. Rita Mordio, Aspio, Tales of Vesperia, and affiliated products are the property of Namco Bandai and Atari and their affiliates. The aforementioned theme is the property of it's creator and Team Shanghai Alice. The Aeon Flare Coalition does not claim any of these as it's own. Category:Artemiscat55 Category:AFC OC